La Misión 3: Fuegos Artificiales
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Tricuela de La Misión. Kurt Hummel ha regresado de un viaje con su familia, pero algo extraño ocurre con él. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Acaso ya no siente lo que Anderson siente por él? ¿Habrá alguien más? ¿Una mujer? ¿Qué es lo que está fastidiando al detective Kurt Hummel en estos momentos? Para saberlo, Anderson planeará algo más que una discusión.


_Holis! Les traigo la tercera parte de **La Misión **:) como se los dije antes, consta solo de un OS, lleno de smut ahaha_

_Y nos quedaría la última parte, espero subirla más tarde. Porque como tuve mi computador malito, no pude escribir y necesito avanzar más en mi próximo fic :/ así que mejor no aseguro nada ._. _

_En fin, ¡que lo disfruten!_

_¡Ah! Ya puedo ver los reviews ¡Yaay! Gracias FanFiction :'D_

_Nos leemos pronto,_

_besos,_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

─No, De ninguna manera usaré eso, nunca, ni aún en el infierno ─El detective Kurt Hummel miraba hacia la ropa de cuero negro que estaba al costado de la gran cama negando con la cabeza.

─Lo harás. ─El detective Blaine Anderson, su compañero, mejor amigo y por más de un año y medio su amante, pasaba una mano sobre su espeso cabello negro mientras fruncía el ceño. Había traído un disfraz para Hummel y otro para él. Mientras hablaban, Anderson ya se había puesto unos pantalones negros ajustados y unas botas de motociclista que hacían juego, en tanto su compañero no quiera ni tocar el disfraz.

─¿Por qué tengo que usarlo?, ¡Demonios!, Anderson, hoy es 4 de Julio, no Halloween, Además, ¿por qué estamos pelando por esto, ahora?, Pensé que iríamos al parque a ver los fuegos artificiales, es nuestra tradición.

─Luego nos hartaremos de los fuegos artificiales, ahora, solo ponte la ropa ─ contestó Anderson.

Frustrado Hummel miró a su compañero con sus ojos verde mar. Recién había regresado de visitar a sus padres y, al parecer, no había llegado de muy buen humor. Incluso había rehusado darle un abrazo a Anderson. Habían pasado dos largas semanas desde que se habían visto. Anderson lo había extrañado como el demonio y quería sentir el cuerpo de su compañero presionando contra el suyo. Así que, el rechazo de Hummel había dolido. Dolido mucho. ¿Acaso su compañero no lo echó de menos tanto como él lo había hecho?; o tal vez Hummel había cambiado de parecer. Era obvio que algo lo estaba molestado, pero no estaba listo para hablar. Anderson suspiró y decidió regresar hacia el plan actual.

─Ya te lo expliqué ─dijo, tratando de ser paciente─. Vamos a hacer un servicio de vigilancia en The Castle, el capitán Schuester recibió la noticia de un asunto de drogas muy importante que se supone debemos desbaratar. Si no usamos esas cosas, vamos a sobresalir como un par de dedos adoloridos.

─¿The Castle? ¿Ese endemoniado club de Cuero?

─Ese mismo ─contestó Anderson secamente.

─Demonios, gracias por preguntar antes de aceptar la misión, compañero ─la voz de Hummel sonaba con ácido sarcasmo.

Todavía rezongando, tomó cuidadosamente el montón de ropa de cuero negro, como si pensara que al tocar algo de eso por mucho tiempo pudiera quemarse.

─Pensé que no te importaría, considerando lo que habíamos pasado en el RamJack ─dijo Anderson, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. El Ramjack era un Resort gay que se encontraba sumergido en un mundo de perversión y corrupción bajo sus paredes. Desde que fueron al club, bajo la fachada de una pareja gay, para atrapar al rey del narcotráfico Vincent Conrad, Anderson y Hummel habían empezado a ser amantes, compañeros y pareja. Las circunstancias los habían forzado a admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos, sentimientos que ninguno de los dos jamás habían tenido por otro hombre. Su naciente relación había compartido, no sólo la lujuria inextinguible desencadenada entre ellos cuando se tocaron, también una lealtad y una confianza tan profunda que era inherente para ambos hombres. Anderson sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Hummel confiara y se pusiera la maldita ropa.

─Oh sí, el RamJack.

Los ojos de Hummel se encendieron un poco cuando sostuvo el par de chaps* de cuero buscando la manera de ponérselos. ─Así que, ¿haremos los mismos papeles que hicimos en ese lugar?

─Bueno, no exactamente lo mismo ─Anderson sonrío por la avidez de Hummel. Podía recordar que cuando estuvieron en el RamJack su compañero se enojó muchísimo por tener que asumir el papel del sumiso, el juguete y Anderson el del Papaíto. Pero eso se debía al hecho de ser más menudo, su brillante cabello castaño, sus ojos verde mar, realmente Kurt Hummel hacia lucir su parte. Los seis pies de puro músculo de Anderson además de su cabello negro y su seria mirada, más su ruda actitud, hacían que el papel perfecto para él sea el de Dominador.

─¿A qué te refieres con "No exactamente"? Preguntó Hummel con suspicacia, desabrochándose los ajustados vaqueros mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Anderson intentó duramente no acercarse a Hummel y para evitar arrancarle la camiseta comenzó a manosear los chaps. Las dos semanas que Hummel estuvo fuera, visitando a su familia, le parecieron dos meses y ver el cuerpo musculoso de su compañero, era suficiente para hacer babear a Anderson.

Hubo un tiempo, por supuesto, cuando la idea de excitarse viendo el cuerpo de otro hombre era una locura. Pero eso fue antes de demostrar los sentimientos que había ocultado por tanto tiempo y se dejó amar por Hummel, quien era más que su mejor amigo y compañero.

─Bueno… ─dijo aclarándose la garganta un poco y tratando de no darle mucha importancia─. Es como una relación Sumiso/Dominante. Yo seré el Dom mientras tú serás el Sumiso.

─¿Qué quieres decir? ─Hummel lo miró arqueando una ceja mientras forcejaba con los chaps.

Anderson tosió algo incómodo.

─Significa que yo haré de, uh… Amo y tú serás mi esclavo.

─¿Algo como un esclavo sexual? ─Hummel giró mientras se ponía de rodillas y ponía las manos sobre las caderas de Anderson─. Supuestamente ¿qué deberé hacer? ─Preguntó en un tono bajo y ronco─. Tendré que rogarte que me dejes chupar tu polla… ¿Amo?

La polla de Anderson, que ya estaba semi dura por ver a su pareja vistiendo únicamente los chaps negros, pasó de media asta a erecta en un segundo.

─Ya que lo preguntas ─comenzó a decir, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Hummel se puso de pie de nuevo y examino los chaps que llevaba puestos.

─¿Crees que esta es la forma de la que todos van vestidos? ─preguntó, mirando bajando la mirada al cuero negro que enmarcaba su musculoso culo y su gruesa polla ─.

─¿Hay alguna otra cosa que tengo que llevar puesto con ellos? Quiero decir, no puedo salir así ¿no?, tendrías que arrestarme por exposición indecente, antes incluso de llegar a The Castle.

Anderson limpió su garganta, con el corazón palpitando ya muy fuerte en su pecho. ─ En realidad hay otra cosa que tienes que usar, socio. ─Se acercó a la cama y cogió un instrumento de cuero negro con un grueso puño y un montón de flecos de cuero largo que colgaban sobre él─. Esto.

─¿Qué es eso? ─Hummel preguntó exigentemente, acercándose a examinarlo─. Demonios ─dijo, mirando el objeto con curiosidad─. Eso es casi tan grande como tu polla, Anderson.

─Así es. ─Con un movimiento repentino que su compañero nunca vio venir, Anderson se abalanzó sobre el hombre pequeño y lo llevó a la cama. Luego, sin perder el ritmo agarró sus esposas y atrapo las manos de Hummel a la espalda, forzándolo a arrodillarse y tomar una posición sumisa en el centro del colchón.

─¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos? ─protestó Hummel, mirando a su compañero con confusión ─. ¿Qué ocurre, Anderson?

─Esto es para mostrarte cómo van a ser nuestros roles en The Castle. Ya que soy el Amo y lo que yo diga se hace ─gruñó Anderson─. Y también para enseñarte una lección, compañero.

─¿Una lección? ¿Qué lección? Déjame salir de estas esposas, Anderson, o voy a enseñarte una lección sobre pedir perdón ─Hummel gruñó.

─No lo creo. ─Anderson, sacudió la cabeza─. Kurt, ¿te acuerdas de lo que sucedió la pasada Navidad en nuestro primer aniversario?

Hummel comenzó a estar más inquieto. ─Bueno, sí ─admitió después de una larga pausa─. Yo, eh... estabas irrazonablemente celoso acerca de ese novato estúpido que tenía como compañero por un tiempo así que tuve que, eh...

─Me secuestraste de un evento de caridad, me ataste a la cama, a esta misma cama. ─Para dar énfasis, Anderson dio unas palmaditas en el grueso colchón de la cama de bronce de Hummel─. Y luego me follaste sin parar. ¿Es eso lo que tenías que hacer, compañero?

Hummel se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, con la mirada incierta. ─Bueno… sí, pero ambos lo disfrutamos, ¿no?

─Si lo hicimos. ─Anderson le dio a su compañero una sonrisa─. Pero eso no quiere decir que no he estado buscando el momento justo para saldar cuenta. Y sabes lo que dicen, Hummel "la venganza es dulce". ¿No te dije que nunca olvidé lo de ser atado y follado como una indefensa niña?

─Demonios. ─Hummel arrugó el ceño, sus ojos se llenaron de temor y deseo─. No sabía que podías ser tan... tan dominante, bebé.

─¡Sorpresa! ─Anderson recorrió con una mano la nuca de su compañero hasta la curva de su trasero desnudo─. No eres el único bueno con las esposas.

─Supongo que no. ─Hummel se estremeció bajo su tacto y luego levantó su mentón desafiante─. Así que ahora que me esposaste y me dejaste vulnerable, ¿qué es lo que viene en la agenda?

─Ahora te voy a poner el resto del traje. ¿O debería decir nuestro? ─Reflexionó Anderson, recogiendo el dispositivo de cuero negro de donde había caído cuando esposó Hummel.

─¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa, de todos modos? ─Hummel miró el falo de cuero negro con borlas, inquieto.

Anderson, miró a su compañero directamente a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa mientras sacaba un tubo de lubricante del bolsillo delantero de sus ajustados pantalones de cuero.

─Es una cola.

─Un maldita ¿qué? ¿Qué diablos? ─los ojos verdes de Hummel se abrieron asombrados con rapidez─. Hey, de ninguna manera me pondrás eso dentro, Anderson, olvídalo, sabes que no hago ese tipo de mierda.

Hummel había estado siempre nervioso acerca del uso de cualquier tipo de juguetes sexuales cuando hacían el amor, Anderson sospechaba porque pensaba que lo haría más "gay". Dado que Hummel no creía ser homosexual. Como había dicho anteriormente a Anderson, era sólo un hombre heterosexual que estaba enamorado de su pareja, solo era una coincidencia que se hubiera enamorado de otro hombre.

Homosexual o no, Anderson había pensado a menudo que la relación que compartían estaba más allá de las etiquetas y trascendía el pensamiento homofóbico de la sociedad. El amor entre él y Hummel era un lazo guerrero, un sentimiento mutuo, como el que los antiguos griegos o espartanos habían compartido. En otras palabras, no eran sólo amigos para un polvo, sus almas estaban entrelazadas. Pero eso no significaba que ahora su pene no estuviera latiendo en sus pantalones de cuero ajustados, ante la erótica imagen de su pareja, esposada e indefensa en la cama con su polla y el culo a su disposición. Los chaps de cuero negro eran un marco perfecto para el cuerpo compacto de Hummel y al mismo tiempo, daban a Anderson acceso fácil a las partes más vulnerables de su pareja.

─Voy a poner esto en ti, Kurt ─dijo en voz baja, acercándose a su compañero. Pasó la vara de cuero negro por el tembloroso cuerpo de Hummel hasta los oscuros pezones. Disfrutó la forma en que su pareja se estremeció cuando el cuero fresco hizo contacto con su caliente piel─. Y luego te follaré con eso ─continuó─. Te follaré hasta que aprendas la lección.

─¿U... una lección sobre qué? ─A pesar de su evidente miedo Hummel estaba casi jadeando de deseo. Con el pecho y las mejillas enrojecidas y lamió sus labios lentamente. Labios que Anderson quería reclamar como suyos, robándole el alma con un beso.

─Sobre los modales ─dijo, dejando la cola donde Hummel podía verla─. Te fuiste por dos semanas Kurt, y te he echado de menos como un loco. Pero has estado actuando extraño desde que llegaste, como si ni siquiera estuvieras feliz de verme, como si no quisieras tocarme. Y Eso duele.

Los ojos de Hummel se suavizaron. ─Ay, bebé, por supuesto que quiero tocarte. Mientras regresaba era en eso en lo que pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Es sólo que... bueno, puedo explicarte todo…

─Puedes explicarlo más tarde. ─Anderson lo interrumpió. Aplicó un poco de lubricante en la punta de los dedos y se puso detrás de su compañero, mientras Hummel se abría de piernas. —Ahora es tiempo de aprender la lección.

Oyó a su pareja jadear mientras introducía primero uno y luego dos dedos, en la estrecha entrada del cuerpo de Hummel. Oh Dios, se sentía bien al hacer esto, al estar tocando a su pareja después de tanto tiempo.

Hummel se había perdido más de lo que podría decir y volver a conectar con él se sentía tan bien que era como una pieza de rompecabezas cayendo en su lugar. Y no le importó que su compañero gimiera en voz baja a través de su garganta y se moviera mientras Anderson lo abría. El profundo, masculino gemido parecía ir directo a su entrepierna, haciendo que su polla le doliera.

─Dios, bebé, se siente tan… ¡oh! ─Hummel no pudo terminar la frase, pero Anderson captó la idea general.

─Se siente bien, ¿no es así, compañero? ─Ronroneó, sacando sus dedos al fin y recogiendo la cola de cuero negro─. Prepárate porque se pondrá aún mejor.

Hummel volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro a Anderson y sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo. ─Dios, Blaine, no lo sé…

─Tú no sabes nada porque no tienes elección. ─Anderson hizo que su voz sonara profunda y cruel.

─Puedes separar las piernas y abrirte para mí por tu propia cuenta, o puedo hacer que extiendas las piernas. Y si tengo que hacer eso, te prometo que se te va hacer más complicado, Kurt.

Mantuvo la mirada de su pareja durante un largo rato, sin aliento, esperando la respuesta de Hummel a eso. Por un momento, un destello de desafío apareció en el fondo de los verdes ojos de Hummel, pero luego asintió con la cabeza y bajó la cabeza.

─Muy bien, Blainie ─murmuró─. Hazlo… haz lo que quieras conmigo, no puedo luchar. Nunca podré. Lenta y sumisamente, extendió sus piernas. Tenía las manos aún esposadas a la espalda, pero bajó su rostro a la colcha de color azul oscuro que cubría el colchón y suspiró profundamente. ─Hazlo, Blainie ─dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia atrás a su compañero─. Fóllame. Yo también te quiero.

Anderson sintió que su corazón se atracaba en su garganta cuando vio la hermosa postura de sumisión. Era la misma postura, las mismas palabras que Hummel había utilizado la primera vez que había hecho el amor en el RamJack. La primera vez que Hummel había admitido que quería que Anderson lo tomara, para reclamarlo como suyo, que lo follara, a pesar que ninguno de ellos había hecho antes algo remotamente parecido con otro hombre.

Pero incluso, mientras su corazón cantaba en su pecho, la polla de Anderson latía en sus pantalones y sabía que quería ver el negro y largo falo enterrado en el culo de su pareja por voluntad propia. Quería ver a Hummel dispuesto a su tacto y que se abriera a todo lo que podía dar, todo lo que necesitaba para dar.

─Prepárate, Kurt ─dijo con voz enronquecida por la emoción─. Porque voy a follarte duro esta noche.

Hummel gemía en voz baja, sin decir ninguna palabra. Cuando Anderson empezó a presionar el extremo grueso del consolador de cuero negro en su angosta entrada, temblaba como un animal nervioso, pero no trató de escapar. En cambio, extendió aún más sus muslos y presionó de nuevo para permitir que la cola se deslizara en su interior, centímetro a centímetro.

─Así, Kurt ─murmuró Anderson, frotando suavemente su espalda y las nalgas que temblaban─. Esto es tan bueno; tómalo todo, simplemente separa las piernas y toma todo para mí.

Nunca había sentido tanto control de una situación desde la primera vez que habían follado. Y nunca se había sentido tan excitado.

Recordando lo ocurrido en el RamJack, y aunque Hummel se había ofrecido a Anderson, había tenido un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad, la sensación de que no debería estar haciendo eso a su pareja, al hombre que más quería en el mundo, porque así terminaría su amistad para siempre. Ahora que se habían establecido firmemente como amantes, no solo como amigos y socios, Anderson sintió todo el poder y nada de vergüenza. Se preguntó si Hummel se sintió de la misma manera, cuando encadeno a Anderson a la cama en Navidad y lo folló sin sentido.

─Dios, bebé… está tan dentro de mi… ─gimió Hummel, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos─. Tan malditamente profundo.

─Iré aún más profundo ─gruñó Anderson mientras presionaba las dos últimas pulgadas de la gruesa cola de cuero. Cuando al fin estuvo complemente enterrada dentro suyo, Hummel pudo sentir las borlas de cuero largo rozando la parte interna de sus muslos mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento y luchaba por mantenerse quieto bajo el asalto de Anderson.

─Dios ─murmuró─. No puedo creerlo... Dios...

─¿Cómo se siente? ─exigió Anderson, tirando de la cola de cuero unos pocos centímetros metiéndola de nuevo, mientras disfrutaba oyendo los gemidos de Hummel. Pensó que nunca había visto nada tan erótico, mientras miraba a su compañero de rodillas en la cama con las manos esposadas a la espalda y la cola de cuero negro enterrada en su interior. Sólo mirar la escena estaba haciendo que su polla liberara pre-semen dentro de sus ajustados pantalones de cuero y se podría decir que entre las piernas de Hummel estaba sucediendo lo mismo, duro como una roca y goteando como una fuente.

─¿Cómo se siente al tener eso tan profundo dentro de ti, compañero? Llenándote—, preguntó nuevo.

─Se siente... se siente malditamente intenso ─Hummel jadeaba─. Se siente increíble. ─Miró a Anderson, con los ojos llenos de necesidad─. Pero no es suficiente, bebé. Nunca tendré suficiente de ti. Quiero... quiero...

─¿Qué? ─Anderson dio la vuelta para estar de rodillas delante de Hummel, dejando la cola en su lugar─. ¿Qué quieres, Kurt? ─preguntó en voz baja.

─Tengo ganas de chupar tu polla, bebé ─murmuró Hummel. Quiero probar tu semen.

La respuesta hizo vibrar la polla de Anderson que se mantenía dura en sus pantalones. Bajándolos, tomó la cara de Hummel en su palma. ─Por supuesto que puedes chupar mi polla, Kurt ─murmuró─. Amo sentir tu boca sobre ella, siempre me chupas tan bien.

─No. ─Hummel levantó los hombros de la cama y sacudió la cabeza.

─No, no lo entiendes, Blaine. Quiero... quiero que me obligues a chupar tu polla. Oblígame… ¿de acuerdo?

─¿Obligarte?

Anderson frunció el ceño, entonces la comprensión llegó a él.

─¿Quieres que te traten como un esclavo, ¿no? ─Gruñó, pasando posesivamente una mano por el pelo de su pareja, cogió un mechón tirando de él. ─¿Quieres que te obligue a chupar la polla del Amo?

─Sí... sí, lo quiero. ─La vergüenza y el deseo llenaban el rostro de Hummel y Anderson se dio cuenta de que no era fácil para su pareja admitir que en realidad estaba excitado por eso, excitado por ser dominado. Al mismo tiempo, estaba un poco sorprendido por lo mucho que su lado dominante hacía aflorar la parte sumisa de Hummel. Pero, ahora estaba tan caliente que no tenía tiempo para analizar la situación. Sólo quería sentir la boca caliente de Hummel envolviendo su vibrante polla.

─Hazlo entonces ─exclamó, arrastrando la cabeza de su pareja hacia delante y empujando la cara Hummel contra su propia piel─. Toma mi polla y chúpamela, Kurt.

Dirigió a su compañero una sonrisa lenta y perezosa.

─Y no te molestes en pedirme que te saque las esposas, porque no lo haré. Quiero que uses tus dientes. Así que, empieza.

Anderson subió la cremallera de sus ajustados pantalones de cuero negro y luego se echó hacia atrás, dando espacio para que Hummel empiece a trabajar.

Era evidente que su pareja estaba ansiosa por obedecer las órdenes de Anderson. Hummel se inclinó a la vez y cogió con la lengua la cremallera de plata y uso sus dientes blancos. Con un largo y lento movimiento sensual, tiró de ella hacia abajo, separando los lados de los estrechos pantalones de cuero negro de Anderson y permitió que su larga polla se liberara.

Anderson gimió cuando Hummel envolvió su eje con entusiasmo, chupando y lamiendo como si no se cansara del tibio y salado sabor. Siempre había sido así entre ellos, desde el momento en que finalmente reconocieron su mutua atracción, como si ninguno de ellos pudiera conseguir suficiente del otro. Pero Anderson tuvo que admitir que Hummel era especialmente bueno en las mamadas.

Desde el principio siempre tomaba todo de él y ahora era un maldito experto.

─¡Dios, se siente tan bien! ─gimió Anderson, hundiendo las manos en el cabello de su pareja y follando más la caliente y dispuesta boca.

─Chúpame más, Kurt. ¡Tómalo todo!

El bombeo de sus caderas era duro, permitiéndose ser rudo, sabiendo que su pareja podía tomarlo, sabiendo que esto era lo que quería Hummel. Ser dominado. Para ser follado.

Anderson podía sentir como llegaba su orgasmo, pero no quería correrse de esa manera. Había pasado dos largas semanas sin su pareja y no quería hacerlo en la garganta de Hummel, sin importar lo caliente que pudiera ser. No, él quería correrse dentro del dispuesto culo de su compañero, quería llenar a Hummel por completo.

Hummel, estaba trabajando con fuerza, succionando y lamiendo alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Anderson con su lengua, hasta que este pensó que iba a quedar ciego de placer. Estaba duro como el infierno por derramarse en la boca caliente y húmeda, pero de alguna manera Anderson consiguió retirarse.

─¿Qué...? ─Hummel lo miró con decepción cuando Anderson, finalmente se alejó.

─¿Adónde vas, bebé?. ─Preguntó, con voz ronca de deseo─. Amo chuparte. No puedo tener suficiente de tu polla.

Las calientes palabras excitaron aún más a Anderson. ─Sé que no puedes, por eso te daré más pero en tan solo un minuto, lo prometo.

Se puso nuevamente detrás de Hummel, se detuvo un momento para admirar la cola de piel gruesa que todavía estaba enterrada en el apretado culo de su pareja. Era un espectáculo muy erótico, pero lo que más quería, era ver su gruesa polla hundiéndose profundamente en el cuerpo de Hummel, follarlo con fuerza mientras Kurt gemía y jadeaba rogándole por más.

─¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? ─preguntó Hummel, volviendo la cabeza para poder ver por encima de su hombro.

Anderson sonrió y tomó la cola de cuero negro insertada en su culo. ─A pesar de lo bien que se ve esto compañero, sólo puedo pensar en que prefiero ver mi polla enterrada dentro de ti. Te voy a follar, como te prometí.

─¡Dios sí!... sí bebé… ─Hummel gimió cuando la cola de cuero negro se deslizó libremente. —Dios, te deseo tanto. Te necesito dentro de mí. Corriéndote.

─Entonces, abre las piernas para mí y déjame entrar ─le ordenó Anderson.

Gimiendo, Hummel hizo lo que le dijo. Abrió las piernas aún más, bajó la cabeza y los hombros a la cama de nuevo, poniéndose en posición sumisa que Anderson la había encontrado tan excitante.

El hecho de que a pesar de ser un rudo policía, Hummel estaba dispuesto a entregarse de manera totalmente a Anderson le hizo ponerse duro como una roca. A medida que se colocaba en la entrada de Hummel, se prometió que iba a dar a su pareja una follada que nunca olvidaría.

─¡Dios! ─Hummel gimió de nuevo cuando Anderson presionó la cabeza de su polla en su estrecha entrada─. Dios, por favor, Blainie, ¡por favor!

Los instintos de Anderson le gritaban que continuara y entrara en su compañero. Penetrar en el hermoso culo y hacer a Hummel delirar. Pero, eso era exactamente lo que su pareja esperaba. Así que en vez de eso, se apartó un poco para volver a presionar la cabeza de su verga contra el apretado culo de Hummel.

─¿Es esto lo que quieres? ─Se burló─. ¿Es esto lo que necesitas, Kurt?

─¿Dios, sí, pero más… quiero más de ti ─rogó Hummel─, vamos, bebé, ¿no ves que me estoy volviendo loco por ti?

─Oh, claro, claro que lo puedo ver muy bien. ─Anderson hundió unos centímetros de su polla en el culo apretado de su compañero, admirando la erótica imagen de su polla perforando el cuerpo vulnerable de Hummel─. Pero te lo voy a dar en mis términos ─ continuó.

─¡No lo soporto! ─Hummel empujó hacia atrás, tratando de atrapar la larga polla de Anderson dentro de él, pero este lo detuvo, sujetándolo de las estrechas caderas y lo mantuvo ahí, impidiendo que se empalara el mismo.

─Nada de eso, Kurt ─advirtió sin aliento─. Se bueno o no recibirás nada en absoluto. Solo relájate y déjame ir lentamente.

─Si vas más lento voy a estar jubilado antes de correrme ─se quejó Hummel, pero su voz lo delataba, estaba disfrutando mucho lo que Anderson estaba haciendo. Lo amaba y quería más. Y Anderson estaba feliz de complacerlo.

Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, entró en su compañero, deslizando su pene cada vez más profundamente en la flexible carne de Hummel. Se dio cuenta que Kurt contuvo la respiración cuando rozó el punto justo por encima de la próstata de su pareja y cerró los ojos por un momento cuando la lenta penetración continuó.

Al fin tuvo su polla completamente enterrada en el dispuesto ano de su compañero. Por un momento, Anderson tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente. Dios, Hummel estaba tan apretado, que sus músculos interiores se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de Anderson como un puño de resbaladizo terciopelo. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no correrse en ese momento, para no llenar el cuerpo de Hummel con una inundación de semen caliente mientras este yacía jadeando y empaló debajo de suyo. Pero había prometido dar a su socio la cabalgata de su vida y no tenía la intención de dar marcha atrás ahora.

─¿Lo sientes? ─Preguntó rudamente, bombeando sus caderas en el culo de Hummel para penetrarlo con más profundidad─. ¿Me sientes llenándote Kurt? ¿Follándote? ¿Poseyéndote?

─¡Dios, si! ─Hummel había estado retorciéndose bajo él, gimiendo quedamente para sí mismo mientras Anderson lo follaba lentamente, pero ahora revivía─. Claro que puedo sentirte, bebé ─gimió─. Estás tan dentro de mí que casi podría correrme nada más de sentirte llenándome de esta manera. Así qué ¿por qué no me follas de una vez?

─Bien, voy a follarte ─prometió Anderson─, pero no vas a correrte hasta que yo lo diga. Hasta que yo te lo permita—. Rodeando el cuerpo de su pareja, agarró la polla de Hummel y comenzó a frotarla duramente, desde la base hasta la cabeza.

─¡Blainie! ¡Bebé! ─Hummel se quedó sin aliento y sus caderas se sacudieron convulsivamente mientras follaba el puño de Anderson.

─Nada de eso. ─Anderson retrocedió y le dio una fuerte nalgada para dejar claro quien estaba a cargo─. Te lo dije, no te vendrás hasta que yo lo diga. ¿Entendido?

─Uh-huh. ─Teniendo un lado de la cara presionada contra el colchón, Hummel asintió con dificultad. Entonces, Anderson no pudo esperar más. Retirándose hasta que sólo la cabeza de su polla permanecía sepultada en el cuerpo de su pareja, volvió a penetrarlo duramente, reclamando a Hummel completamente.

─¡Dios, Blainie! ─Hummel estaba casi llorando de necesidad, pero se mantuvo quieto dócilmente, mientras Anderson bombeaba la polla de su compañero al mismo tiempo que penetraba su apretado agujero con profundas estocadas. Anderson sabía que Kurt moría por moverse, que cada instinto de su cuerpo le decía que se moviera, que devolviera cada empuje y cada estocada.

Pero de alguna forma, Hummel se contuvo, aunque podía ver sus manos esposadas, apretarse con fuerza, hasta tener los nudillos blancos por la tensión, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

─¡Sí! Esto es tan bueno ─gritaba Anderson cuando se hundía en el cuerpo de su pareja mientras acariciaba la polla de Hummel con más fuerza─. Sólo tienes que abrirte más y tomarlo, Kurt. Sólo un poco más, déjame follarte.

─¡Más fuerte! ─Hummel estaba sin aliento, todo su cuerpo temblaba con los golpes duros de la polla de Anderson en su interior─. ¡Vamos más fuerte Blainie! ¡Folla mi culo!

─Amo follar tu dulce culo ─le dijo Anderson, aumentando su ritmo y haciéndose uno, frotándose sobre el dulce punto de su pareja con cada golpe, con más profundidad─. Amo llenarte con mi semen y hacerte mío.

─Siempre he sido tuyo ─Hummel confesó con voz ronca, sin aliento─. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos en la Academia, Anderson. Es que aun... no lo sabía hasta que me follaste el culo por primera vez en el RamJack.

Para Anderson, la sola mención de su primera vez juntos, fue suficiente para sentir el primer hormigueo del orgasmo en la base de su columna vertebral.

─¿Recuerdas cómo te follé esa vez? ─Exigió, frotando con dureza la polla de Hummel─. ¿Recuerdas la manera en que te diste la vuelta y me ofreciste tu culo, me dijiste que querías que yo te follara a pesar de que ninguno de nosotros había cogido a un tío antes?

─No podría olvidarlo aunque lo intentara, Bebé ─Hummel jadeaba─. Fue el mejor momento y el más impresionante de mi vida, la primera vez que pusiste tu gruesa polla dentro de mí y me montaste. Igual como me estás montando ahora.

─Te voy a montar aún más fuerte. Te voy a follar hasta llenarte con mi semen ─ prometió Anderson.

Podía sentir la corriente cálida del creciente orgasmo dentro de lo más profundo de sus testículos, amenazando con ahogarlo de placer y quería hacerlo junto con su amante.

─Móntame, bebé ¡Hazlo! ─Suplicó Hummel─. Pero, por favor, Dios, déjame correrme ahora. ¡Me estoy muriendo aquí!

─¿Quieres correrte? ─Anderson acarició la polla de su compañero sin piedad. ─¿Quieres correrte para mí, Kurt? ¿Estás seguro de eso?

─Diablos, ¡sí estoy seguro! ─Hummel se resistió contra él, perdiendo su carácter sumiso en la profunda necesidad de dejarse ir.

Anderson, todavía tenía un dominio absoluto sobre su polla así que no había manera de que se corriera hasta que su compañero lo hiciera. Pero Anderson estaba listo, más que listo. Se sentía como si hubiera estado esperando por siempre, mientras el placer crecía y crecía. Tenía que correrse y quería dar a Hummel el mismo intenso placer que estaba experimentando.

─Córrete, entonces ─ordenó Anderson, presionando más profundo y duro en el cuerpo de su compañero─. Córrete por mí, Kurt. Quiero sentirte hacerlo mientras me corro y te lleno con mi semen. ─Con un último golpe, condujo a Hummel al borde del placer. A medida que el esperma caliente se derramaba en su mano, Anderson perdió el control. Permitir el orgasmo de Hummel detonó el suyo, explotando profundamente en el cuerpo de su compañero, su amigo, su amante

─Te amo demasiado, Kurt ─las ondas de placer lo abrumaron y se desplomó sobre la espalda de su pareja─. Amo hacerlo contigo, amo demostrar lo mucho que siento, lo mucho que significas para mí. ─Luego, durante un buen rato no pudo pensar en nada más que recuperar el aliento.

─Yo también te amo, Blainie. ─La voz de Hummel sonaba apagada y Anderson se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta─. Pero ¿te importaría sacarme esto? ─continuó su compañero─. Siento que mis brazos se van a caer.

─Claro, no hay problema. ─Anderson se retiró suavemente del cuerpo de su pareja y buscó, en el bolsillo de los ajustados pantalones de cuero, la llave de las esposas. Cuando Hummel tuvo las manos libres, lo vio sentarse en la cama, sin saber cómo reaccionaría su pareja, ahora que estaba libre.

Hummel hizo una mueca mientras se acomodaba en el lecho y frotaba sus muñecas. ─Hey, la posición era difícil de mantener y me duele la espalda ─se quejó. Sus ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados─. Por no hablar de mi culo.

Anderson lo miró indeciso. ─Sí, bueno... yo quería darte una bienvenida que nunca olvidaras ─dijo, confiando en que no sonara como si lo lamentara. ─Yo no había sido tan rudo, salvo desde, bien...

Hummel hizo un gesto con la mano. ─Está bien, bebé, lo entiendo, estás cobrándote lo que te hice la Navidad pasada. Y probablemente estabas cabreado ya que yo estaba actuando como un idiota cuando llegué.

─Bueno, no parecías precisamente muy feliz de verme ─admitió Anderson─. Sé que te gusta pasar tiempo con tus padres, pero…

─Mis padres son la razón por la cual estoy de mal humor ─lo interrumpió Hummel con el ceño fruncido─. Son, ah... ─Sacudió la cabeza─. Oh, demonios, bebé. Les dije acerca de nosotros y bueno, no están muy entusiasmados.

─¿De verdad? ─Anderson terminó de ajustarse los pantalones y se acercó a sentarse junto a su pareja en la cama─. Tengo que decir que estoy un poco sorprendido por que se los dijeras, Kurt. Quiero decir, yo pensaba que querías mantener lo que tenemos sólo entre nosotros dos.

─Bueno, sí… y lo hice al principio. ─Hummel pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró.

─Pero si hubiera encontrado a una chica y quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, se los hubiera dicho. Así que pensé que era justo contarles acerca de nosotros. Lamentablemente, no celebraron la noticia con champagne.

─Me lo imagino ─murmuró Anderson, frotando la espalda de su pareja suavemente. Los padres de Hummel eran irlandeses católicos, por lo que su falta de entusiasmo no fue una gran sorpresa. Los propios padres de Anderson sabían sobre él y Hummel, pero no les importaba. No les importaba nada de Anderson desde que salió de casa para ser un humilde policía en vez de convertirse en un exitoso abogado o médico.

─Supongo que debería haberlo esperado. ─Hummel se encogió de hombros. ─Pero yo quería que mi familia lo supiese. Porque lo que tenemos tú y yo, Blainie, no es sólo un flash. Esto es real. Quiero decir, esto es lo que quiero para el resto de mi vida.

Anderson sintió que su corazón se hinchaba y se aferró a Hummel en un fuerte abrazo. ─Me siento de la misma manera, socio ─murmuró contra el lado derecho del cuello de Hummel─.

─Y tengo que decirte, tal vez tus padres no pudieron haberlo tomado muy bien, pero significa mucho para mí que te hayas preocupado lo suficiente para decírselo.

─Sí, bueno. ─Hummel le dio un suave beso en la mejilla─. Te amo, bebé. Lo gritaría desde los tejados si pudiera, pero sabes que no se vería muy bien en el Departamento de Policía.

─Sí, lo sé. ─Anderson se echó hacia atrás y suspiró.

─Hablando del departamento… hay algo que debes saber, Kurt. Yo, uhm... inventé esa historia de la misión en The Castle.

─¿Qué? ─Hummel lo miró incrédulo─. ¿Hablas en serio, Anderson?

Anderson rió. ─Sí. Quería verte en sus chaps negros ─admitió─. Y tienes que admitir que tenía que cobrarme por lo de la Navidad pasada.

─Puedes estar seguro que lo hiciste. Creo que voy a estar adolorido durante un mes. ─Pero Hummel sonreía mientras lo decía─. En cualquier caso, yo no estaba planeando llevar esa maldita cola en público. A pesar de que podría estar dispuesto a hacer otra función privada, por así decirlo.

─Eso se vio extremadamente caliente ─admitió Anderson─. Nunca pensé que realmente podíamos meternos en esa cosa de D/S, pero después que me esposaste a la cama en Navidad, imaginé que valía la pena probar un poco.

─Definitivamente. ─Hummel se inclinó y le dio un beso─. No dejarme ir así con nadie más. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Anderson sonrió. ─Sí, lo sé. Yo siento lo mismo. ─Entonces miró el reloj─. ¡Oh, maldición!

─¿Qué pasa? ─Hummel frunció el ceño, preocupado.

Anderson suspiró.

─Oh, es sólo que nos perdimos los fuegos artificiales de este año.

─No te preocupes por eso, bebé. No es gran cosa.

─Lo sé, es sólo que... ir al parque y ver los fuegos artificiales ha sido una tradición para nosotros, incluso antes de que nosotros, tú sabes, nos juntáramos.

Anderson pasó una mano por su cabello y sacudió la cabeza. ─Incluso cuando éramos novatos en la Academia íbamos juntos. Yo siempre te esperaba. Solo, bueno, supongo que quería pasar tiempo contigo, incluso en aquel entonces.

─Bien, digo que iniciemos una nueva tradición ─le dijo Hummel─. Y es una muy buena. Prefiero disfrutar contigo haciendo el amor en una confortable cama cada cuatro de julio, que estar afuera en el parque, espantando a los mosquitos.

─Bueno… ─Anderson sonrió y se acercó más a su compañero para robarle un beso ─. Supongo que tienes razón. Entre los dos creo que hicimos suficientes fuegos artificiales aquí para celebrar el vigésimo cuarto de julio.

─Tienes razón ─dijo Hummel, devolviendo el beso con avidez─. Y en sólo un minuto creo que voy a estar listo para hacer un poco más. Sólo que esta vez, tú usarás los chaps y las esposas, compañero.

Anderson se quejó, pero el bulto en los pantalones de cuero negro traicionó sus verdaderos sentimientos. La verdad era que no había lugar en la tierra donde más le gustara estar que en la cama con Hummel, haciendo más fuegos artificiales.

* * *

_* __**Chaps:**__ Pantaloncillos que usan los vaqueros para montar a caballo, con abertura en el trasero y en la parte genital, los cuales son usados en fiestas tipo dominante / sumiso, y también en juegos sexuales._


End file.
